1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slip ring, and more particularly to a combinative type slip ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional slip ring has several conductive rings, which are insulated from each other, fitted to a metal tube, and then the conductive rings and the tube are put in a die for injection molding. A covering will embed the conductive rings and the tube to fix the conductive rings to the tube.
The conventional slip ring has a constant size and specification, and it is very difficult to change it because of the covering. The conventional slip ring is unable to add or take off conductive rings. It is because of the covering as well. Therefore, the specified slip ring only serves for specific electronic device.
We believe that the slip ring may have strong competitiveness when the drawbacks as described above are fixed.